Unchained Melody
by SeZzA2
Summary: CHAPTER 4! Lotsa D/G interaction, flirtyness and such in this chappie! and wat exactly is Draco's proposal? basically, draco gets himself into a bit of a mess proving he's better than perfect potter; Draco's got his own lil scheme.
1. Default Chapter

Hey, I know this isn't Beneath the Surface but I needed a break. And here's my break. Its kinda D/G, and I'm sorry if it kinda sucks……………..but I needed this!!!! 

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co ain't mine!!!! 

Unchained Melody

"And next is….Mr Potter."

Harry stood up nervously. Wringing his hands he made his way to the front of the hall. He suddenly wished that the auditions were held in _private._ Especially since nearly the whole school had turned up. Including Draco Malfoy. God, he just knew his life would be hell if he went through with this. But it was too late. He was obligated. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Draco Malfoy sniggered as he heard Professor McGonagal announce that "Mr Potter" would be next up. Harry Potter trying out for the school musical. Draco would never be caught dead in a bloody musical. He had just shown up to watch numerous amounts of Hogwarts students make fools out of themselves. Why? So he had something else to hold against each and every one of them of course. Yes, his life long mission to make others miserable. 

'And I'm bloody brilliant at it,' he thought smirking. 

Even with his cold demeanour he still managed to have handfuls of girls falling over themselves to get close to him wherever he went. Of course this was nice, and definitely inflated his already enormous ego, but he had to admit he missed being challenged. 

His attention snapped back to Potter as McGonagal asked Harry what he would be singing. 

"Unchained Melody, Professor," Harry replied shakily. 

Draco snorted. The head of Gryfindor house shot him a sharp glare to which he raised an eyebrow at. The music began to play and Draco turned behind him to where Ginny Weasley was sitting. 

"Look Weasel, Scarheads going to serenade you. You'd love that wouldn't you."

He smirked maliciously as the timid red head blushed furiously glaring daggers at the platinum blonde. 

"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea

To the open arms of the sea"

'He's not too bad,' Draco thought reluctantly.

"Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me 

I'll be coming home, wait for me 

Oh, my love, "

'Ha, voice hitched slightly,' Draco smirked. 

"my darling 

I've hungered for your touch"

A long, lonely time 

And time goes by so slowly "

Draco's smirked wider as his voice started to waver slightly off key. 

"Your precious Potter's not all he's cracked up to be, Virgin……..ya," he said rather loudly over his shoulder. He chuckled slightly when he heard her huff behind him.

"And time can do so much 

Are you still mine?"

Draco winced as Harry tried but failed to hit a particularly hard note. He noticed with much satisfaction that he wasn't the only one to wince. 

"I need your love, 

I oh I need your love 

God speed your love to me "

"Make him stop," Draco cried in mock despair waving his hands in the air. 

"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea 

To the open arms of the sea 

Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me

I'll be coming home, wait for me 

Oh, my love, 

my darling 

I've hungered, hungered for your touch"

Draco couldn't contain himself and let out a loud laugh as more of the students around him winced at the lack of Harry's musical ability. 

McGonagal glared at him but pursed her lips, not wanting to interrupt Harry's performance. 

"A long, lonely time 

And time goes by so slowly 

And time can do so much 

Are you still mine?"

"Are you deaf, Potter?" Draco yelled through the crowd, thoroughly enjoying the-boy-who-lived's obvious discomfort. 

"I need your love,

I oh I need your love 

God speed your love to me "

Harry blushed furiously as the crowd clapped politely. 

Draco gave a standing ovation. "Thank god that's over," he boomed as he smirked smugly at the highly embarrassed Harry Potter. 

"Thankyou Mr Potter," McGonagal said politely.

Draco smirked. "Yes, thankyou for bursting our eardrums."

McGonagal spun her head round and glared viciously at the young Malfoy. 

"Mr Malfoy," she said sharply, "that is quite enough. You have been nothing but rude and disrespectful throughout Mr Potter's entire audition. I demand that you apologise."

Draco looked at her with narrowed eyes. There was no way in hell he was going to apologise to Potter. 

"_Now_, Mr Malfoy. Or I shall have no choice but to give you detention," she warned.

Draco simply shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and smirked back. 

"Fine. You don't think detention is suitable Mr Malfoy?" she asked him. 

She stood in thought for a while before a small smile spread across her face. 

"Stand up, Mr Malfoy," she demanded. 

Draco rolled his eyes and stood up reluctantly. "Great, standing up. Thanks for the punishment," he replied smugly as he started to sit again. 

"Come here, Mr Malfoy."

"Why?" he spat daringly at the Professor.

A few of the students gasped. This was of course a regular occurrence, Draco Malfoy talking back to his teachers, but gasping was still required. It was appropriate to the situation after all. 

"You are treading on dangerous ground, Malfoy," she said through gritted teeth. 

Draco swaggered up to the front, purposely taking his time to agitate McGonagal a bit more.

"You called?" he asked sarcastically. He heard a few of the Slytherins snigger. 

McGonagal plastered a fake smile across her face. "You think you can criticise another student for something you are not going to try Mr Malfoy?"

Draco's eyes widened slightly in shock. She wasn't going to make him…….no, she couldn't…….that was just……..well, damn cruel. He flat out refused to sing in public. 

"Sing, Mr Malfoy," she said in dead seriousness. 

Draco scowled. "No."

"I said _sing_, Mr Malfoy," she said irritably, and then she added in a tone only he would hear, "or your father will hear about it."

Draco glared at her. If his father found out about this……he'd rather not think about it. Although Lucius Malfoy condoned his son being an arrogant prick to his fellow students, he did not find it amusing when Draco practised it on his Professors. Draco had no idea why. His father was an arrogant prick to everyone and anyone. Why should he be any different? 

Draco smirked. He knew he was better than Potter. But singing was so….so…well, something Malfoy's didn't do. But just this once……. 

"Fine. I will sing," he said loudly stepping over to where Harry had been moments before. 

He could hear girls giggling and noticed Harry and Ron guffawing loudly at the prospect of Draco Malfoy singing "Unchained Melody" in front of the entire school. 

Draco narrowed his eyes. He was going to _prove _he was better than Potter.

The hall fell silent as Draco started singing. 

"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea 

To the open arms of the sea 

Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me 

I'll be coming home, wait for me"

Ginny Weasley snapped her head up. He was good. There was no doubt he was tons better than Harry. 

"Oh, my love, 

my darling 

I've hungered for your touch 

A long, lonely time"

Draco decided to have a little fun with this. He smirked and began to walk down the hall, winking arrogantly at the swooning girls in the audience. 

"And time goes by so slowly 

And time can do so much 

Are you still mine?"

He paused when he got to Virginia Weasley. Whatever possessed him to do that was beyond him but he just let himself go with it. He got down on his knees and sang to her. 

"I need your love, 

I oh I need your love 

God speed your love to me" 

He took her hand and pulled her up into the aisle and spun her round slowly, smirking inwardly at how much she was blushing, and how he could see the horrified expressions of Potter and her brother out of the corner of his eye.

"Lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea 

To the open arms of the sea 

Lonely rivers sigh, wait for me, wait for me 

I'll be coming home, wait for me"

Draco took her by the waist and dipped her quickly, chuckling slightly as she gasped in surprise. 

"Oh, my love, 

my darling I've hungered, hungered for your touch 

A long, lonely time 

And time goes by so slowly 

And time can do so much 

Are you still mine? 

I need your love, 

I oh I need your love

God speed your love to me"

Draco looked around smugly at the astonished faces surrounding him. He had hit every single note perfectly. Not only that, his voice was too good to be true. 

He gazed down at the startled Ginny Weasley and kissed her soundly on the lips before turning round and bowing to the crowd. 

"See ya in Transfiguration Professor," he called to a rather shell shocked McGonagal. 

Just as he was about to exit the hall, McGonagal stopped him.

"Mr Malfoy," she called, "the lead role in this play is yours."

Draco froze. 

"Excuse me?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"You don't want it?" she asked him, ignoring the titters of the students whispering to each other behind their hands. 

"No," he replied truthfully.

"Very well," McGonagal replied. Draco, thinking he had been let off the hook, nodded and turned towards the door again. 

"Your punishment is to play the lead role in this play, Mr Malfoy."

Draco groaned and left the hall, which was now buzzing with excitement at the recent display. But before he left he was almost certain he heard Virginia Weasley mutter something dazedly. Something that oddly enough sounded like, "the bloody git kissed me."

He chuckled slightly before letting out a string of curses at the thought of being the lead role in the Hogwart's musical. 

A _musical._

And the verdict is…………………………

Review and tell me what ya think! This is basically a one shot but if you want more then you have to review and let me know okey dokey! If I continue it will definitely be a D/G. I wouldn't dream of writing a fic that wasn't!

~ SeZzA ~


	2. Chapter 2

Wow! Chapter 2! Thanks for the massive response I got from the first chapter! Sadly I don't think I can make this chapter better than that……….but hopefully once the story starts rolling (if it starts) I can do some more chapters with smart ass Draco. I love smart ass Draco!!! Lol. 

****

Thanks to: **Melanie Pointe****, mary, Phoenix Rae, August, December's Girl, Jane, dragonlover9, Saph, angel, Jade Stellar, Alex, Azalea7 **

****

DISCLAIMER: JK Rowling's, ok? Good. 

Chapter 2.

"But Professor!"

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but I have no influence whatsoever in this play. You have no choice but to do as your told."

Draco scowled as he remembered his meeting with Professor Snape. He had done his best to get Snape to get him out of his punishment. 

"No influence my ass," Draco muttered darkly. He had a sinking feeling that Snape merely wanted to see Draco Malfoy sing, dance, act and do the whole sh-bang. Snape would laugh his greasy ass off. 

And his father, oh merlin his father. Of course Lucius being the ignorant bastard that he was would automatically presume that his son was gay. A pansy boy. Draco recalled how his father had turned his nose up at men who took part in performing arts. Well, he'd just have to deal with it now wouldn't he? Draco almost wished he'd kept his mouth shut during Potter's audition. The key word there being _almost_.

Virginia Weasley's reaction to his little misadventure the previous day had certainly been amusing. Whatever had possessed him to kiss her let alone dance with her was beyond him. But the look on both her and Potter's andher brother's face was priceless. Yes, it was worth it. Definitely worth it. 

Draco swaggered into breakfast that morning flanked closely by two large ape men; aka Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as he sat down, both Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson stood up and rushed over to him. 

Pansy was a rather busty and curvy girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Pretty in an unconventional type of way; and despite what people said about her, she was not a slut. Blaise on the other hand, had a rather athletic frame with shoulder length raven hair and sparkly green eyes. 

"Oh Draco, I can't wait to see you in the play!" Pansy squealed. 

Blaise nodded in agreement and then her hand flew to her mouth and she squealed in the same manner as Pansy had just done. 

"What?" Pansy asked her curiously. 

"I'm going to try out for the lead female role! It's a love story, you know Pans, and then maybe I'll get to….." she trailed off looking at Draco adoringly, "you know."

Pansy nodded in excitement. "Well I can't really act that well so if anyone gets to play Draco's love interest I want it to be you."

Draco rolled his eyes as he watched the two girls in front of him. They adored him, and honestly, could you really blame them? With his soft blonde hair that fell partially across his face, deep grey eyes, perfectly kissable lips…….and the body! Quidditch was definitely the sport for young wizards who wanted to stay in impeccable shape. 

"Girls," Draco said modestly, "it's only a play and I'm not even that good."

Both girls looked at each other with looks that clearly said: 'Awwwwwwwwwwww' and bid their farewells, claiming they were going to prepare for Blaise's audition.

Draco smirked. Worked every time. He found the modest 'act' seemed to turn girls to mush. Draco wasn't modest, but he wasn't past pretending he was to make the girls love him. Not that he needed much help with that!

His eyes darted across the room to the Gryfindor table and was immediately met with the disgusted gaze of Ginny Weasley. He quirked an eyebrow at her, thoroughly satisfied when she looked away uneasily. 

'Silly girl,' he thought.

Suddenly, hundreds of owls began to swoop in to the hall, dropping letters all round the place. Draco's owl Raife dropped three rolled up pieces of parchment in his hand and hooted softly in his ear before flying off again. 

He unrolled the first piece of parchment and inwardly groaned. A letter from his father. 

__

Draco

You better be getting good marks boy. I will be checking with Severus soon. Remember, no cavorting around like an idiot after hours. You'll make me look bad.

Draco grinned as he remembered the incident a few weeks ago when Jason Nott and himself had emptied a large bottle of Vodka into their systems before scaring unsuspecting first years in the dimly lit halls by jumping out at them. He couldn't remember much. All he knew was that he had woken up the next morning to a splitting headache, a very angry Professor Snape and a not so nice howler from his father. 

__

I don't want you to come home for the first term holidays. I don't need the trouble. 

Lucius. 

'Charming,' Draco thought sarcastically. 

He moved on to the next letter. 

__

Darling Draco

Draco rolled his eyes. This was without a doubt from his mother.

__

Hope you are well. I am really looking forward to seeing you over the holidays. Make sure you wrap up when you go outside. It's rather cold out there and I don't want you catching your death. Look after yourself sweetheart.

Love Mum

He smiled slightly. How his mother had ever ended up with his father he had no idea. Her letters were always along the same lines: Eat well, sleep well, keep warm, can't wait to get you home. 

The next letter was most decidedly the worst. 

__

Mr Malfoy

Come to my office at the beginning of lunch. We need to discuss your punishment.

Professor M.McGonagal

Sighing, Draco finished his breakfast and traipsed of to class. 

The morning was average as mornings go. He got a lot of enjoyment doing impressions of Harry's singing during potions, Harry bright red the entire time. He made two wisecracks about Hufflepuffs while in charms; with the Hufflepuffs of course. And he had a rather nice dream during History of Magic involving Harry Potter falling off his broomstick. All in all…it was average. 

Lunchtime came and he found himself sitting in Professor McGonagal's office. She handed him a piece of parchment. 

"This is your rehearsal timetable. Make sure you attend Malfoy," she said sharply before dismissing him. 

As he was walking down the halls to the library to finish off his potions assignment (he was quite studious, but of course would never admit it) Draco realised that he had no idea what the play was. No one did. He guessed they would find out at their first rehearsal. Tuesday at 4pm. Tomorrow? That soon?

He got to work in the library. After five minutes of writing down ways to minimise the effects of Engorgement potions, he popped his quill down onto the table and looked around the library. A few Ravenclaw's were studying in the corner. And then in the corner directly opposite was Virginia Weasley. Her shoulders hunched over the table, she was writing feverishly. 

Draco studied her carefully. She was a strange one that girl. He liked to observe people. He found that this was the only way to figure them out. Study them, become familiar with their habits, who they befriend, those sorts of things. He knew most things about a lot of people at Hogwarts. Like how Granger and Thomas made a ritual out of snogging underneath the stands on the quidditch pitch. Or how Lavender Brown always brushed her seat with her hands before sitting down. The little things told you a lot about a person. Some important, some not.

But he could not figure out Ginny Weasley. Every time he studied her, she was different. His findings were never consistent. 

Ginny must have felt someone watching her because she turned her head. Silver locked with cinnamon. Draco stared at her curiously. Ginny bit her lip but stared back. 

After a few seconds Draco got up and walked over to where she was sitting. 

"Afternoon Weasel," Draco greeted her boredly. 

Ginny just stared up at him, eyes narrowed. 

"You know, when someone says something to you like I just did, its polite to reply," he replied almost teasingly. 

Ginny snorted. "And since when have you ever been polite?"

Draco smirked. Ginny Weasley was one of the few girls not swooning over him. Before he could stop himself he asked, "Are you auditioning for this play thing?"

Ginny frowned. "Why would you care?" 

He shrugged in response. 'Say something sharp and witty Draco! Insult her! Do something….but don't just shrug!' For some reason, his brain was telling him that if he spoke he would ruin all chances of hearing what she had to say next. 

The sixth year Gryfindor sighed. "It's not really any of your business but I've already auditioned. I'm just waiting for the lists to go up after last period."

Draco nodded. "Well, I guess you'll be rather gutted if you get the female lead, Virginia. Perfect Potter won't be the hero for once in his pathetic life," he sneered.

"I feel sorry for you, Malfoy," Ginny replied shaking her head. 

Draco frowned.

"Please, don't pity me," he spat, "pity yourself and your own useless existence."

Ginny grinned, which Draco found quite unnerving. He had just insulted the Las, and she was _grinning_.

"Really now Draco, is that the best you can do?" she asked coyly.

Draco scowled at her as she picked up her books and put them neatly into her bag. She began to walk towards the door but stopped half way and slowly turned around. Sauntering back over so she was only a few inches away from him she leaned in close and whispered, "By the way, your serenade was far better than Harry's ever could've been. I'll be expecting a repeat performance, Draco." She let his name roll of her tongue teasingly. 

Draco watched in disbelief as the redhead turned and walked out of the library, hips swaying in a teasing manner. He quickly shut his mouth which he hadn't even realised was open. 

Yes, he definitely had _a lot_ of 'studying' to do before he figured out Ginny Weasley. Now this was what he called a challenge. 

That's a bit more for y'all. If you want me to continue the next chapter will basically be the first rehearsal. I don't actually know what the musical is yet so if you have any ideas let me know!!

REVIEW!!!!

~ SeZzA ~


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, Chapter three!!! Woooooooo. Draco may seem a lil outta character in this one but that's only because he's under the influence! Oh yeah, this has gone up to PG-13 because of drunkeness. I don't want to get in trouble with anyone so I've raised it just to be safe. There are also other reasons I've raised it but you won't find out just yet. :D

****

Thanks to: **PhoenixRae****, me, ****Hunter****, ****Crystal****, ****Melanie Pointe****, ****Redmeadow****, ****Jade Stellar****, ****August****, ****Emeryss****, ****angel****, ****Luinthoron****, ****dragonlover9****. **

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it. 

Chapter Three

"Jason, you are truly perverted," Draco slurred in disgust. 

"Shhh. Draaaaaaco," he whined, "they'll hear us."

The two seventh year Slytherins were standing outside the girls' bathroom. Jason was currently trying to look through a crack in the door. 

"Let them hear us," Draco muttered before screaming at the top of his lungs," GIRLS! JASON NOTT'S PERVING AT YOU ALL IN THE SHOWER."

A chorus of loud shrieks sounded from behind the door and it opened a crack to reveal Pansy Parkinson's head. She raised her hand and slapped Nott across the face.

"Get lost Jason, sick freak," she shrieked angrily. 

She spotted Draco leaning against the wall casually. "Hi Draco," she said sweetly. 

"Miss Parkinson," he acknowledged her with a wink. 

Pansy gave him a small smile before glaring at Jason one last time and slamming the door. 

The two boys made their way down to the Quidditch pitch. 

"Ya know, Draco," Nott said stumbling slightly, "you really are veeeeery flirty wif Pans when ya tr…….trrrrrrrrolleyed."

"Ha. Your just jealous coz she likes me more than you," Draco grinned. 

After seeing Ginny in the library that afternoon, Draco had been in great need of a stiff drink. So he called on his best drinking buddy, none other that Jason Nott, to accompany him in a small shot of tequila. Which turned into two shots of tequila, three tequilas, four, five, six, seven tequilas. And a worm. That was the killer. He realised that his father forbid him from 'cavorting around like an idiot'. But what could he do? He _was_ an idiot at times. And he liked cavorting very much. 

"One tequila, two tequila, three tequila FLOOR!!" Jason yelled out staring up at the starry sky. 

Draco giggled. He tended to do that when he was drunk. Had he known exactly what he sounded like he would probably never touch a drop of alcohol again. But as he was too plastered to even comprehend what he was even thinking, it slipped past him. 

"We are so…….." Draco trailed off leaning on Jason for support causing both of them to tumble to the ground.

"Hot?" Jason asked dumbly.

Draco snorted. "Noooooo….I was gunna say drunk. But I have to say that I'm totally hot. You man, well, your ugly."

"Uh, Malfoy….I-I ..I I don't feel good." 

Nott unsteadily got up and acquainted himself with a nearby bush. 

"I'm goin to crash dude," he yelled to Draco, "you comin?"

Draco giggled again. "NAH!"

He faintly heard Jason make his way up the castle stairs and close the heavy door behind him.

Lying flat on his back he looked up at the deep velvet sky. The stars seemed to be merging together and dancing. 

"If you like pinacolada's, and getting caught in the rain la la ahh erm…." Draco trailed off when he realised he didn't know the rest of the song. 

"I like pinacolada's," he heard a feminine voice say from above him. 

He blinked a couple of times. Two cinnamon coloured eyes were studying him. He noticed a halo of red surrounding her face. 

"Weasley," he muttered. 

He slowly sat up. Ginny sat down beside him. 

"So Virginiiiiiiia. You like pinacolada's?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I do. And it looks like you may have had one too many tonight," she said laughing. 

"Well I'll have ta getcha one of those pinacolada's thingys sometime Miss 'Ginya," he slurred. 

"I think you should go back inside now, Malfoy," she said slowly to make sure he understood. 

Draco frowned. "Nah! I wanna dance. Ya wanna dance Ginny moo?"

Ginny looked alarmed for a second before bursting out into a fit of giggles. 

"Who knew?" she muttered to herself, "who knew Draco Malfoy would be such a crazy, girly drunk."

Draco stood up quickly looking quite offended. "Hey! I heard that missy. I'm not a girly guy."

"Whatever," she muttered before pulling out her wand. She muttered a few words and with a swish of her wand Draco Malfoy was sleeping soundly on the grass. 

"Bed time, Malfoy," she whispered while conjuring a stretcher and levitating him onto it. 

She had been out for a quiet midnight stroll when she had heard giggling. Curious as to who it was, she decided to check it out. As soon as the mystery giggler started to sing, she knew it was Draco. His voice was unmistakable…even when he was completely off his face. 

She floated him down to the dungeons and let him fall with a thump onto the cold stone floor. She winced. Ouch, that would definitely leave a bruise. Ginny had been considering taking him to her room seeing as she had no idea what the Slytherin password was, but decided against it. Why not leave him right out in the middle of the corridor for the whole school to see the next morning? He was right outside the Slytherin common room. That was as generous as she was willing to be. She grinned wickedly. The guy needed a little ego deflation. And chances were, he wouldn't remember anything anyway and so he couldn't blame her for anything. Ha, a hungover Draco Malfoy would definitely be a sight to see. A drunk Malfoy was just as good, but she wanted to see him look like crap for once. 

Plus, first rehearsal was tomorrow. And she couldn't let the lead male role get too cocky now could she? After all, the lead female role needed the upper hand. And she was going to get it. All of course, thanks to the wonders of tequila. 

Ginny walked out of the dungeons thoroughly pleased with herself. That'd teach him for making fun of her friend Harry. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Snape walked through the dungeons swiftly. Damn being a blasted Professor. Minerva had somehow roped him into helping with this bloody musical. 

As he approached the entrance to the Slytherin common room he noticed that there was a circle of fourth years giggling. They seemed to be surrounding something. 

"I believe you should all be in the Great Hall," he snapped, causing a few of them to jump. 

As they left he walked over to what they had been staring at. He sighed. 

"Mr Malfoy," he said angrily. 

"Mr Malfoy."

"MR MALFOY!" Snape nudged him in the ribs with his boot. 

Draco rolled over and groaned. 

"What are you doing in here Professor?" he asked groggily. 

"I believe the question is, what are you doing out _here _Mr Malfoy?" Snape snarled. 

Draco sat up; trying to ignore the sledgehammer smashing into his head every few seconds along with way his stomach was twisting round and round. He reluctantly opened his eyes and groaned. Merlin. He was in the corridor. He never made it to bed last night. Great. 

"Mr Malfoy, classes start in fifteen minutes. I expect to see you in potions in exactly that. You understand?" Snape glared down at him. 

"Yes," Draco muttered getting up shakily. 

Today would be hell. 

He slowly but painfully managed to get ready for the day. Snape luckily only gave him one detention and a warning. He wore sunglasses through all his morning classes, even potions, and tried to keep a low profile for once. He noticed that when he passed the Weasley girl in the hall at lunch she was grinning madly at him. Strange girl. It was something of a miracle that he made it to the Great Hall at exactly 4pm ready for his first rehearsal. 

He had been really looking forward to it. _Not. _

A lot of the other students were already in the Great Hall waiting to start. He shot nasty looks at a few groups that were laughing about his unfortunate incident with Professor Snape that morning and they all immediately shut up. It seemed that no one wanted to feel the wrath of Draco Malfoy. He knew he held a certain power. And he liked it. 

Draco slid into a seat at the Slytherin table beside Blaise. She looked decidedly downcast. 

"I didn't get the lead Draco," she whined. 

'That's a shame,' he thought sarcastically as he gave her a sympathetic smile. 

"What's your part then?" he asked her boredly.

"That's just it, I don't know," she replied, "they only put up the leads because we don't even know what we're doing yet."

"Oh," Draco said simply. 

The crowd fell silent as Professor McGonagal walked up to the head table. 

"Thank you all for attending. The purpose of today's meeting is to tell you the play we will be doing and to give you your characters."

A sudden wave of excited titters flooded the hall. 

"Quiet," McGonagal warned sternly. "The play we are doing will be Romeo and Juliet."

Draco groaned. He was Romeo? _Romeo?_ His father would not be pleased. 

"But Professor," Hermoine called from the Gryfindor table, "Romeo and Juliet isn't a musical."

McGonagal smiled. "You are quite correct Miss Granger. But this is going to be a slightly altered version. Professor Snape has kindly helped me re-write the script."

There were a few sniggers. Professor Snape re-writing a love story?

"So I take it I'm Romeo then?" Draco spat bitterly to the Professor.

The corner of her mouth twitched up a little and she said in an amused tone, "Yes, Mr Malfoy. You are Romeo."

"Do I have to wear tights?" he asked disgusted. 

"Maybe," the Professor shot back dryly. 

Draco glared back. "I'm not doing this," he spat. 

"You have no choice in the matter Mr Malfoy and so I suggest you shut up and do as your told," McGonagal smiled. 

The students giggled. It really was not Malfoy's day. 

Draco scowled. _Romeo? _This was crap. 

"Okay," McGonagal continued, "Professor Snape and I have chosen the parts. If you have any problems with your part don't bother trying to convince us to change you. We picked you because we obviously thought you were right for the part. The parts are as follows; Narrators, Cho Chang and Susan Bones. Escalus the prince of Verona, Harry Potter. Paris, Dean Thomas. Mercutio, Ronald Weasley. Benvolio, Jason Nott. Tybalt, Colin Creevy. Friar Lawrence, Vincent Crabbe. Friar John, Gregory Goyle. Montague, Seamus Finnagin. Capulet, Justin Finch-Fletchly. Lady Montague, Blaise Zabini. Lady Capulet, Hannah Abbot. Nurse, Hermoine Granger. Romeo, Draco Malfoy and Juliet, Virginia Weasley."

Draco looked across at Ginny and smirked. He had expected her to look completely disgusted but she simply smiled sweetly and gave him a little wave. 

"Pick your scripts up here before you leave," she continued motioning to a pile of paper stacked neatly in front of her. "If Mr Malfoy and Miss Weasley could please stay behind."

Draco watched boredly as his classmates scurried up to get their scripts and left the hall eager to read their scripts. 

McGonagal motioned for the two leads to make their way over to her. 

"As you probably realise, the two of you are going to have to be working together a lot. I expect your complete co-operation," she said eyeing them sharply. 

Draco smirked and looked Ginny up and down suggestively causing her to blush. 

"I'll co-operate," he drawled. 

"Good. Now, here are your scripts," she handed them to them, " read over them tonight and get familiar with them before tomorrow afternoon. Perhaps you should also schedule some rehearsals between yourselves outside of the set rehearsal times."

The two nodded.

"You may leave now," McGonagal dismissed them. 

Draco turned swiftly and strode towards the doors. 

"Juliet," he smirked and opened one of the doors motioning for Ginny to exit. 

Ginny simply raised an eyebrow and walked through slowly while humming a tune softly. 

Draco frowned. Was that the pinacolada song?

"Hey Capulet!" he called after her. 

Ginny turned and put her hands on her hips waiting to hear what he had to say. 

"Meet me down at the lake tomorrow at lunch for out first "rehearsal." "

Ginny nodded and continued on her way. 

Draco grinned. If Professor McGonagal thought he would play by her rules, she was sadly mistaken.

"Now to make a few alterations to Romeo and Juliet," he muttered pulling out both his own and Ginny's scripts. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Ginny flopped onto her bed. Thinking she would have a look at her script now she reached into her bag to get it. 

'That's funny,' she thought, 'I could have sworn in put it in my bag.'

She searched through her bag thoroughly. After a few minutes she came to the conclusion that she must have left it in the Hall. She'd get it in the morning. Right now, all she wanted to do was sleep. 

Ahhhhhhhhhh, finally done. That took forever! I hope it was okay. I know Romeo and Juliet is totally unoriginal but I am really familiar with the story and all the quotes and stuff so I won't have to do as much research on it and stuff. Plus, its not gunna be your conventional Romeo and Juliet. Lol. And I did the totally predictable thing and gave Ginny the lead. But if I hadn't a few people might've shot me so yeah. 

REVIEW!

~ SeZzA ~


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys and gals. HAPPY EASTER TO ALL. Finally the long awaited chapter 4. I said that I'd finish my other fic before I updated this one but I couldn't help it. I re-read chapter 3 this morning and it was just begging me to do the next one. This chappie is basically all D/G interaction so enjoy!!!

So to all my wonderful reviewers…….

Princess: Sorry it took ages to update! More normal classes and things will come in soon to add tension between Draco and Ron hopefully.

Renee: Lol, thanks. Draco's the best! Girly or not. The whole Romeo and Juliet thing will be expanded on in about chapter 6 I think.   
  
dressed to kill: I'm studying Romeo and Juliet in english at the moment as well. Omg, I did forget Balthasar. Sorry bout that. Will definitely try remedy that situation in the next few chappies. Mmm, BTS is getting pretty dark. But I like dark. Needless to say I won't be making this one dark. 

Trixie-Guest : Here's some more for ya!

Saph: Eeeek, sorry bout the long wait! 

dragonlover9: More here for ya!

Fire Spirit: Yay, no flames. I like that :D

Princess of Mordor: Awwww shucks :D

angel: I promise you my Romeo and Juliet will not be like any other!

Luinthoron: Thanking you!  
  
Redmeadow: Thank you thank you thank you

Crystal: Lol, yes Draco is changing it. But you won't get to see much of the altered version just because it is going to take me to long to do it all. 

Jade Stellar: YEAH. GO D/G!!!!

Samoas : Lol, those are the only lines of the song I know as well! 

DISCLAIMER: Not mine

Chapter 4

"If you like pinacoladas, and getting caught in the rain……..Argh! Why is that stupid song stuck in my head?" Draco muttered in frustration. 

The Slytherin was currently stretched out beside the lake watching the water sparkle and ripple. He was also waiting for Virginia. And she was late. Draco didn't mind too much though. He was usually the one making others wait. 

Suddenly, a sharp pain shot up his leg. He sat up and winced looking for the source. And he found it. Virginia Weasley's foot. 

"What the hell did you do that for?" he spat darkly at the grinning red head above him. 

"You're welcome, Ferret," she replied brightly. 

Draco looked at the girl in astonishment. 

"So," Ginny continued, "do you have your script, cause I kinda lost mine somewhere."

Draco smirked and pulled two scripts from his bag. He handed one to Ginny, thoroughly pleased with himself when she scowled back. 

"You took my script?" she asked angrily punching him on the arm. 

"Merlin woman!" Draco exclaimed, "must you abuse me every time I breathe?"

Draco locked away the fact that the littlest Weasley packed quite a powerful punch in the back of his mind so next time he planned on infuriating the temptress, he'd know exactly what he was in for. Of course, that didn't mean he would stop infuriating the girl. 

Ginny smirked back. "Of course, it's what I live for. You don't really want me to have to give up my lifelong dreams just because lil Drakie can't handle a harmless little girl now do you?"

Draco brought his hand up to his chin stroking it thoughtfully. 

"Well," he sighed, "I suppose if its your lifelong dream………it would bring great joy and warmth to my heart to see you have to give up something you loved so dearly."

The red head snorted, thinking quickly for a comeback. 

"Heart?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "What heart. If I'm not mistaken, and believe me, I'm never wrong, the Slytherin ice prince doesn't have a heart."

Ginny grinned at the blonde. 'Hah,' she thought. 'Lets see the oh-so-wonderful Draco Malfoy bite at that one."

Draco narrowed his eyes. This girl knew nothing about him. He couldn't let her get to him. 'It's just a bit of intellectually stimulating…….well….flirting.'

Draco rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Ouch Ginger. You cut me darlin'. You cut me deep," he replied sarcastically.

Ginny continued grinning back. Continued grinning of course until Draco opened his mouth again. 

"My my my Virginia. I never knew you were so egotistical," he smirked. Draco cleared his throat and put on a voice that was clearly an imitation of Ginny's.

"If I'm not mistaken, and believe me, I'm never wrong."

"Shut your face, ferret," Ginny snapped unrolling her script. 

Draco grinned triumphantly. He mentally placed a point on the scoreboard for himself. 

"If you don't mind, can we just skip to the part where Romeo's outside Juliet's window?" Ginny asked staring at Draco quizzically before screwing her face up and demanding that Draco "just do it."

"Whatever makes you smile that beautiful smile of yours," Draco murmured. 

Ginny narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?" 

Draco looked at the girl blankly. Was she deaf? He had just undeniably given her a compliment. Oh Merlin, he had given her a compliment. Damn it. And on top of that, he had meant it. Ah, so the girl had a beautiful smile. It was true. Ginny's smile was gorgeous. But that didn't mean anything. Of course it didn't. 

"I said, whatever makes you smile that beautiful smile of yours," he replied simply. He began going through the script searching for the balcony scene. 

Ginny looked at him out of the corner of her eye. 

"I don't have a beautiful smile," she huffed. 

"Yes you do," Draco replied nonchalantly. 

Ginny looked across at the Slytherin sceptically. "You're just being sarcastic ferret boy. You know, it's not nice to compliment someone when you don't mean it."

Draco dropped his script and turned to face the pessimistic red head beside him. "And it's not nice to decline a compliment either. Do you always take compliments this badly?" he asked in an amused tone. 

"What do you mean?" she asked expasterated. "_That_ was not a compliment."

Draco chuckled. Perhaps the girl wasn't as complex as he had first thought. 

"Oh, so, when I tell you you have a beautiful smile, that's not a nice thing to say?"

"It is," she mumbled, "only when you _actually _mean it."

Draco looked at Ginny in disbelief. "Damnit woman. Are you always this difficult? You have a beautiful smile okay? That doesn't mean I like you in any way at all. But believe me when I say you _do_ have a beautiful smile."

Draco shook his head and continued flicking through his script, smirking when he saw Ginny smile slightly out of the corner of his eye. 

"You've got a fine ass too, love," he added, almost regretting it when Ginny smacked him over the head. 

"Shut it ferret," she mumbled, "let's just rehearse okay."

Draco nodded, stifling a laugh by coughing violently earning him a glare from the young Gryfindor. After finding the right page he grinned cheekily. He had made a few……alterations. If Ginny knew Romeo and Juliet as well as he presumed, well……he was ready for some more 'abuse.'

"Okay," Ginny started, "I'll start."

She flicked her eyes down to one of her lines frowning almost immediately. It took all Draco's strength not to collapse into a bout of laughter right then. 

"This isn't right. I don't – oh." Realisation suddenly dawned on her. "_You_ did this?" she asked through gritted teeth. 

"What can I say? I'm a genius," Draco laughed. 

"No. Genius is definitely not the word that comes to mind here. Try immature, egotistical, arrogant, selfish, scheming….ugh!" She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "What the hell were you thinking messing with the script, Malfoy!"

"Virginia – "

Ginny looked down at her script and began reciting what was written. "Romeo, Romeo, where the hell is that fine ass of yours? Your father's pretty hot but I'd prefer you. Wanna get hitched? Then I can leave this hole and I won't feel guilty shagging you out of wedlock."

Ginny turned on Draco and smacked him over the head. Draco winced. 

"What?" he whined. "It's my interpretation of Shakespeare! At least now it's in a dialect I can actually understand."

Ginny glared at him. 

"Fine, give me your script and I'll take care of it," he replied sighing in defeat. "You're no fun Weasley."

Throwing her script at Draco, Ginny stood up and scowled at him.

"I'm outta here," she muttered stalking off in a huff. After a few steps she turned round and said, "Next time we have a rehearsal Malfoy, don't waste my time."

Draco watched in amusement as she walked towards the castle. After a few seconds he placed the two scripts in his bag and followed a safe distance behind Ginny. Now he had to fix up the scripts. Great. Did the girl have no sense of humour at all? Okay, maybe it was a little immature. But take the immaturity away and where's the fun? He didn't mind too much. As long as Ginny was happy enough to agree to rehearsals with him, he didn't mind a bit. Figuring Virginia Weasley out was going to take a while, but he was definitely well on the way. 

Classes had been called off for the afternoon so Draco had some time to kill. As he made his way up to his dormitory he was sabotaged by Pansy and Blaise. 

"Draco," both girls said simultaneously while cornering him. 

"We just heard," Blaise began, "that you were having a picnic by the lake," Pansy continued, "a _romantic_ picnic," Blaise cut in, "with the Weasley girl," both girls finished. 

"Is that true?" Pansy asked.

Draco stared at the girls for a few seconds trying to let what he had just heard sink in. Once he fully understood the implications of this accusation he burst out laughing. 

"Well?" Blaise snapped, causing him to laugh even harder. 

"Yes, Blaise, Pansy," he replied trying to regain his composure, "Virginia and myself were having a secret rendezvous. Oh how I adore her. She is the breeze in my trees and the sunshine in my heart. I have fallen madly in love with her."

Draco laughed again when Pansy huffed and Blaise screwed her face up. 

"Sorry ladies. I must leave you. I must write a letter to my love before the day is out," Draco said plastering a goofy smile across his face before sauntering up the stairs laughing his ass off. 

Him and Virginia Weasley? Never in a million years would anyone ever see that coming. Maybe…..no. No that wouldn't be right. It wouldn't be fair to use the poor girl like that. Unless…….

That was it. He could get her to play along with it. Brilliant. 

Draco hurriedly grabbed a piece of parchment and sat down at his desk with a quill. 

__

Miss Virginia 'Juliet' Weasley

__

I believe we need to rehearse, do we not? Meet me in the entrance hall straight after dinner. Do not be late. 

Draco 'Romeo' Malfoy

Satisfied with the letter he went as fast as he could to the owlery, avoiding Pansy and Blaise at all costs and summoned Raife to him as soon as he got there. 

"Take this to Virginia Weasley okay? Make sure she gets it as soon as possible," he whispered tying the parchment to the bird's leg.

With that, Raife hooted and flew out the window. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Dinner came and went uneventfully and Draco found himself waiting eagerly in the entrance hall for Ginny. 

Luckily, he didn't have to wait more than five minutes. Ginny smiled cheekily as she approached. Draco noted this with relief, pleased that she had obviously gotten over the script incident. 

Ginny stopped a metre or so away from Draco. The pair studied each other for a moment. 

"I –" they both said at the same time causing each other to stop and laugh uneasily. 

An awkward silence passed between the two of them. 

Finally, Draco spoke. "Follow me, Virginia."

Ginny followed obediently. "Where are we going?" she asked moving up to walk beside Draco.

"You'll find out," he drawled. 

Ginny nodded and continued to walk alongside him. A few minutes passed and Draco found himself sneaking glimpses of the petite girl out of the corner of his eye. He quickly moved his eyes away when he realized she was doing the same.

After a few more minutes they reached their destination. Under the Slytherin quidditch stands. 

Ginny looked at Draco suspiciously. "You know, Malfoy, this is kind of a dodgy place. If anyone saw us come in here together it will be all over the school by tomorrow morning that we're shagging."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Is that such a bad thing?"

Ginny narrowed her eyes at the blonde. "You didn't bring me out here to rehearse did you?"

Draco chuckled. "You're a very smart girl."

Ginny shook her head. What the hell did he want with her then. Then she realized. 

"Eeeeeeeeew! Malfoy! There is no way in hell I'm going to have sex with you," she exclaimed. 

"Ohhhhhh, you don't find me attractive," Draco asked pouting.

"Yes," Ginny replied, "NO! NO, yes, maybe a little……………..NO!"

Ginny put her head in her hands. That hadn't come out quite as well as she had wanted it to. 

Draco smirked mischievously and walked over to Ginny. 

"Sit down," he laughed. 

Ginny did as she was told. Draco sat down next to her. 

"Listen, Ginny," he said softly, "I'm not asking you to sleep with me."

Ginny's eyes widened and she looked at Draco, her face completely red. "Oh, god. I'm sorry….I….god I feel so stupid…"

Draco laughed. "Well. I'm sure you'll feel less stupid when I say this. I'm not asking you to sleep with me, I'm just asking you to imply that you're sleeping with me."

Ginny growled under her breath. "No fucking way."

"Hear me out, Virginia," Draco drawled earning a skeptical look from her. 

"Fine," she muttered. 

Draco took a deep breath, thinking carefully about how he was going to word this. One more wrong step and Ginny would be out of there in a flash. 

"I've always been –"

"..egotistical?" Ginny cut in.

"Look Weasley do you want to hear this or not?" Draco asked in a frustrated manner. 

"No, I think I'll just go," Ginny replied standing up only to be pulled back down by Draco. 

"Well too bad. Sit down, shut up and listen Red," Draco demanded. Thoroughly satisfied that Ginny would stay put he continued. 

"I've always been….well, I've always been a lot of things. Nothing that really bothers me that much. Hell, I'm Draco Malfoy. What do I care if I'm an arrogant prick? I find that to be a good quality. Anyway, I've always been somewhat predictable. With exception to this play thingy anyway. Everyone just presumes that I'm going to graduate, become a death eater and basically be my father. So I was thinking about you and I thought the same thing. You're predictable. And –"

"I'm not predictable," Ginny cut in snappily.

"Shut up, you are predictable, maybe not to yourself, and maybe not me. But to everyone else you are. They all expect you to graduate, marry Potter and have lots of babies."

"Is this coming to a point anytime soon, Malfoy?" Ginny asked. "Just that I'm freezing out here."

Draco frowned. "Oh, here," he replied absent mindedly taking off his cloak and handing it to here earning a smile in return. 

"Anyway," he drawled, "you and me getting together would be totally unpredictable. No one would ever see it coming. It would piss off your family. It would definitely piss off my family big time. So I figure, lets give them something to talk about."

Draco looked at Ginny hopefully. 

Ginny sighed thoughtfully. "I don't really see how this is going to work. And I can't understand your little predictability complexity. But, I guess it would kind of be nice to see Ron's reaction when he finds out."

Draco grinned.

"So you're in?" he asked happily. 

"I'm in," Ginny replied grinning back. 

"You realize this means we are going to have to spend a lot of time together, and we actually have to make it realistic. We have to look happy together," Draco drawled. 

Ginny nodded. "I understand."

"And," he continued cautiously, "we will have to kiss in public…..just to make it realistic."

Ginny nodded curtly avoiding Draco's eyes. 

"Well, umm, yes. I have no feelings for you what so ever Malfoy, I mean Draco, I guess I'll have to start calling you Draco. Draco. Anyway, as I said I have no feelings at all for you so the whole, you know, ummmm kissing thing…well….shouldn't be a problem. Its just for show, right?" 

Draco smirked. At the speed Ginny had said all that Draco couldn't help but wonder if the poor girl was nervous about the 'whole kissing thing.'

"Right," Draco nodded. "But we could practice now if you wanted?"

Ginny smiled and hit him playfully on the arm. 

"Nice joke Draco," she replied. "Lets make our first date tomorrow night at the Three Broomsticks. You owe me a pinacolada anyway." 

With that she turned and walked away.

"I wasn't joking," Draco said quietly to himself.

Sighing he lay down and looked up through the beams holding the stand together. He had actually got her to agree to this. Come to think of it, she hadn't actually taken much persuading. 

So tomorrow night would be their first outing as a 'couple.' Suddenly, he realized something she had said. **"You owe me a pinacolada anyway."** Why would he, Draco Malfoy, owe her, Ginny Weasley, of all things, a pinacolada. Then it dawned on him. 

__

"If you like pinacolada's, and getting caught in the rain."

"I like pinacolada's."

"She likes pinacolada's," he muttered. 

So the little Weasley had dumped him outside his own common room. No matter. He would get her back. Tomorrow night would be the perfect opportunity.

"Let's see how you like pinacolada's after tomorrow night, Virginia." 

Woooah, that took a while!!! How'd ya like that? So, will Draco keep his word and change the whole script back to normal? And what's he planning for Ginny? If you wanna find out you know what I need from y'all. REVIEWS!!! YAY…..and lots of 'em.

REVIEW my loves :D

~SeZzA~

__


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello. Long time no write, I know. But finally this is up. You should get a few more updates in the next two weeks cause it's the school HOLIDAYS!!!! YAY….although I'll be working a lot I'll still have more time to work on my precious fan fic. :D

Read up!

Chapter 5

Draco was still inwardly fuming at the youngest Weasley the next morning when he awoke. Nevertheless, he refused to let his agitation show and carried on as normal. He had not forgotten that their first official "date" was tonight and he was somewhat looking forward to it. Revenge was sweet and Draco knew that in twenty-four hours time he'd have that familiar taste dancing over his tastebuds. 

Classes went as normal. The only minor disruption to the day was when all cast members of Romeo and Juliet Hogwarts style were sent their rehearsal schedules. Draco was pleased to see that group rehearsals weren't starting till the following Monday. He would have a free weekend. Something he hadn't had in a long time. Quidditch had been occupying much of his time at Hogwarts, but to everyone's surprise (and the other Slytherin's disgust) he had resigned as Seeker at the end of last year, his sixth. The only reason he had kept playing was to keep his father from ripping his head off. That man had major anger problems which Draco was sick of avoiding. Lucius of course, had not taken the news well. It only took him six weeks to get over though. 

'_Only_ six,' Draco thought rolling his eyes. 

During lunch, Draco sauntered over to the Gryffindor table, smirking as he went.

"What do you want, ferret?" Ron spat darkly.

Draco smirked arrogantly. "Nothing that has anything to do with you."

Turning to Ginny he put on a fake smile. 'May as well start now,' he thought. 

"Hey Ginny. Meet me in the entrance hall at seven okay?"

Ginny frowned up at him. "Why?" she asked thoroughly confused, that is until she realised _why_. "Oh! Yeah, that'd be great Draco."

He nodded curtly in reply and returned smirking to the Slytherin table. 

Evening arrived quickly, and Draco found himself waiting anxiously for seven o'clock to roll around. Tonight he would get his revenge on the little red head. What right did she have to humiliate him like that? It didn't really _humiliate_ him so much. It just came down to a matter of principle really. He was a Malfoy. Malfoy's were strictly not humiliated. But then again, Draco wasn't just any Malfoy. He was the rebellious one. His father's contempt towards his 'un-malfoyish' behaviour became more evident everyday. But this wasn't about keeping up his fathers standards on how a Malfoy should be portrayed. Draco just wanted to teach Ginny Weasley a lesson. One that would teach her not to mess with him again. 

Dressed in a black shirt and jeans, Draco swaggered out into the entrance hall at seven on the dot. Ginny was already waiting. She waved impishly as he made his way over to her. 

"Hey Gin, are you ready to – " Draco never got to finish his sentence because he was rudely interrupted by Ron Weasley, who had just seemed to appear out of nowhere. 

"Virginia! Where are you going?" he asked angrily. 

"Out," she replied flatly. 

Ron shook his head vigorously. "Not looking like that your not! And especially not with _him_."

Draco looked at Ginny's state of dress. Perfectly respectable if you asked him. She was wearing a white blouse and a pair of hipster flares. 

"I think your sisters wearing more than you are Weasley," Draco sneered at Ron who was wearing shorts and a t-shirt under his quidditch robes. 

Glaring at Ron, Ginny said to Draco tensely, "Let's go." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out through the doors, with Ron shouting behind her all the way, "I'll owl Mum! She won't take a bar of this kind of behaviour young lady! He's a deatheater!"

Ginny snorted. "Merlin, you'd think I was selling my soul the way he's going on about it."

Draco smirked. "Well, your family thinks I'm the closest living relative to Satan, so for all they know, you could be."

"No, no, no," Ginny replied testily, "Your prick of a father is Satan's closest living relative – you just come a close second."

"Ah yes, Luscious Lucius," Draco replied scowling as their footsteps crunched up the snow underfoot. 

Ginny screwed up her face in disgust. "Luscious Lucius? Ewww, that sounds like a porn name!"

"Weasley, if you ever insinuate again that my father might be a porn star –"

"You'll kill me," she muttered resignedly.

"Yes. I'd rather not think about my Lucius in that light thank you very much."

Ginny laughed. "I don't blame you. But how the hell did you come up with Luscious Lucius?"

"My father's mistress calls him that. It's utterly disgusting really."

"Your father has a mistress?" Ginny asked, somewhat shocked. 

Draco scowled. "Yes. The bastard. Has had ever since I can remember. I actually thought it was normal until I realised that no one else's father had one." 

"Oh," Ginny replied dumbly. "So what does your mother think of all that?"

Draco shrugged. "Never mentions it really. I know she hates the woman though."

"So she knows then?"

"Of course. She's not stupid. She may seem as though she's a complete airhead but she's not. As far as I'm concerned I only have one parent, and that's my mum. I refuse to believe I share DNA with Lucius." Draco replied coldly. 

Ginny nodded. She wanted to ask more but decided it would only get him riled up.

The two walked the rest of the way to the Three Broomsticks in silence. Draco scowling because he couldn't believe he had just discussed his fathers mistress with Virginia Weasley. 

Minutes later, the two reached the old pub. Draco opened the door and politely let Ginny through first. Ginny smirked. The whole gentleman thing wasn't really like Draco, but she had to admit, it suited him. She could just imagine him in a really expensive flashy suit. It made her mouth water. He was definitely a fully fledged H-O-T-T-I-E.

He surprised her by leading her straight to the bar. 

"I bet you thought I was going to take you into one of those secluded booths in the back," he whispered mischievously in her ear. 

Ginny scowled. "No. Even if you tried Malfoy, you'd never get me in one of _those _booths alone with you. I know what they're used for, and judging by your reputation, I'd say you've spent _too much_ time in them." 

Draco smirked. "So your saying you would never even consider joining me?"

Ginny shook her head defiantly. "Never."

He sat down on the stool next to her before placing his hands on either side of her stool and scraping it forward so that they were only a few inches apart. 

"Not even if I asked really nicely?" he whispered teasingly. 

Ginny tried to look anywhere but his eyes. But it was impossible. He was right there, so close she could feel the heat coming from his body. 

"No," she whispered back softly. 

Draco placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up so now she had no choice but to look him straight in the eye. He studied her for a second, leaning a little closer, before smirking arrogantly.

"Lets get a drink," he drawled and pulled away suddenly, silently pleased he had made her nervous. 

Ginny let out a breath she had not been aware she was holding. For a moment there she thought he was going to kiss her. Right there in the middle of the crowded pub. Had she wanted him to? A day or two ago she would have had no hesitation in saying no….even if he was the hottest guy at Hogwarts. But now, she wasn't so sure. She didn't like him. She knew that for a fact. He was stuck up, egotistical, and whole lot of other things that she wasn't really looking for in a guy. 

She scowled. 'Snap out of it Gin,' she thought to herself. 'This is just a game. You still hate eachother remember.'

'Then why are you both here when there is no one from Hogwarts to be seen.' She told the voice in her head that came out with that one to shut up and pushed it back. But it had a point. Wasn't that the reason for all this. To be _seen_ together. No one would see them here.

Ginny sighed and turned to the blonde. 

"Butterbeer," she stated crisply. 

Draco laughed. "Oh no no no, little weasel. I owe you a pinacolada remember."

He slid a pinacolada along the bar to her and smirked. 

"Drink up, Red."

Oh, what could on little drink do? She wasn't hurting anybody. And she felt as though she needed it after her unpure thoughts about her brothers enemy. She downed it quickly and shook her head vigorously when Draco slid another down the bar to her.

"Listen, if you don't drink it then its just going to get wasted," Draco said impatiently, pushing the glass into her hand. 

"Yeah, well how come you aren't drinking alcohol Malfoy?" Ginny asked huffily. 

"I'm still recovering from the last time I got smashed," he lied.

Rolling her eyes, Ginny did as she was told. 

Draco smirked. The girl would be drunk in no time. Even after two her eyes were starting to possess that glazed look. 

'We'll see just how much you like pinacolada's tomorrow, Virginia,' he thought, amused.

He watched as Ginny tilted her third glass back.

Lil Ginny's gunna have a headache!!! Poor poor gin gin. Oh well. Draco got his back. Lol. 

Next Chappie: The hangover, first sighting of the couple….and first rehearsal!!!

REVIEW :D

~ SeZzA ~


	6. Chapter 6

Hey all. I'm back. I had heaps of fun writing this chappie actually…..it was great. So even if no one likes it that's cool coz I had fun doin it.

I'm home from school coz I'm sick……..damn winter flu. Oh well. 

THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!! I've decide to do all acknowledgements etc when I'm all done, just because it takes longer than writing the actual chapter half the time. But, in saying that…if anyone has a burning question that just has to be answered straight away feel free to mail me or put it in your review and I'll mail you. 

All good? Wicked. Okay. On with the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: So you grab your girls and you grab a couple more and you all can meet me in the middle of the floor……..oh…….what was that? You want a disclaimer? Okay………………..None of this is mine. But go ahead and sue me anyway, if your interested in making a clean five bucks coz that's all I got baby!!

Chapter Six

Ginny opened her eyes and immediately closed them again. Her head felt like it was about to explode. And her stomach. Ugh. What the hell had she been up to last night? She groaned as she remembered. 

'How many pinacolada's did the bloody git give me?'

Oh well. She supposed it was her fault really. She _had_ been the one stupid enough to accept them. Squeezing her eyes shut tight, she languidly stretched herself across the bed, her bare thighs sliding across the smooth silk sheets. 

Ginny froze.

Last time she checked her sheets were definitely not silk. Her eyes flew open at her sudden realisation and she sprung out of bed. Dark green silk sheets. Slytherin bedspread. The cold morning air wrapped itself around her and that's when she realised she was dressed in only her bra and underwear. She swallowed nervously and ventured through into what she thought was the bathroom. Ginny was right. But what she saw in the bathroom made her want to cry. On the wall facing her was a large mirror which took up nearly the whole space. But it wasn't merely the mirror that caused her threatening tears. It was the message written on it. A tidy crimson scrawl stared back at her. Lipstick. Her own, to be precise. 

__

Virginia, 

After last night you might have to change your name. Thanks for the shag. Help yourself to the shower. I will definitely be seeing you later.

Draco.

Ginny bought a shaky hand to her mouth. She hadn't. Had she? She shook her head vigorously. This was all a horrible nightmare. 

"I didn't," she whispered shakily. 

"You're right. You didn't."

Ginny spun round, coming face to face with Draco Malfoy, who of course was fully clothed, unlike herself. But that minor detail seemed to escape her as she glared at the blonde with contempt. 

"You…bastard," she hissed, eyes narrowed. 

Draco smirked. "Thanks."

Ginny took a few furious steps towards him. "You were just going to let me believe that I," she paused for a second to try and find the words. 

"Shagged me?" Draco supplied. 

"Yes! Why the hell would you do something like that? It's disgusting. It's – ugh! I can't even find words to explain how disgusting it is. Its –"

"Revenge," Draco cut in sharply. 

Ginny shook her head furiously. "Revenge? What have I ever done to you, ferret? Merlin, and her I was just starting to think that maybe you weren't half bad."

Draco smiled sarcastically, "I'm touched, Virginia, really I am."

Ginny stood there for a few seconds, rage flowing through her veins. Suddenly something dawned on her. 

"Hold on. How can I be sure that you're telling the truth?" she asked frantically. "I mean, we could have –ya know….and I wouldn't even remember!"

"Aww," Draco wiped away a fake tear, "does little Weasley not trust big bad Malfoy?"

"No," Ginny replied scathingly. "Why should I trust you?"

Draco laughed. "Trust me, Virginia. Even if I had wanted to have _sex_ –" he drew the word out smirking when she winced, "-with you, it would never have happened. You were too drunk to even…..well, to do anything worthwhile. Anyway, when I do get you into bed I want you to be completely sober. That way you can remember every single amazing second."

Ginny looked disgustedly at the blonde. "Dream on Malfoy. The day you get me into bed will be the day Snape gives Neville a compliment. So that's like, uh – never!"

Draco studied the girl in front of him. She was looking damn attractive in just her red bra and underwear, standing in the middle of his room, hands on hips looking as though she was going to slap him. 

"There's still one thing I don't understand about your little practical joke. Why?"

Draco smirked. "One; I knew you'd overreact –"

"I am not overreac-"

"- being the pure little virgin you are," he spoke over her, "And two, I just know how much you love pinacolada's."

Draco winked and watched as realisation crossed Ginny's features.

"Oh," she replied dumbly, "you know."

Draco nodded and examined his nails. 

"Considering what you did to me, this is minor. But guess what. Payback's still a bitch, ain't it Virginia?"

He grinned insanely as Ginny humphed and stormed past him. 

"Just be glad I didn't publicly humiliate you!" he called after her. 

Draco laughed. She'd be back in five….four….three….two….one. Sure enough, Ginny burst back through the door. 

"Oh yeah," Draco grinned as Ginny gathered up and pulled on her clothes hurriedly, "a little piece of advice; don't walk out into the Slytherin common room in just your underwear."

Ginny glared up at him before extending her middle finger. "Bite me."

"See you at rehearsals, Virginia," he said cheerily as she left his room for the second time in five minutes. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ 

Draco sat in the common room. He had the whole weekend free to do whatever he pleased. He had thought about finding Ginny so they could continue their scheme, but decided it wise to giver her at least a day to cool off. There was no doubt about it. The girl sure had one hell of a temper. She was also a great on to overreact too. He couldn't have got a better "overreaction" if he'd tried. 

Suddenly Raife swooped down beside him, letter in talons. (A/N: Do owls have talons? Ah, they do now.) Curious as to who would be owling him on a Saturday, he quickly gave Raife an owl treat and retrieved the letter. 

__

Mr Malfoy 

Our first rehearsal has been shifted to today, one pm. 

Not attending will result in punishment, and in your case, severe punishment. 

Prof M McGonagal

Draco groaned. So much for a free weekend. It was already twelve-thirty, and because it took a good ten minutes to get to the Great Hall from the Slytherin dungeons, he'd have to leave soon anyway. 

Not seeing much point in starting anything useful, Draco resignedly got up and left the common room for the Great Hall. As he was walking down the corridor, he heard hurried footsteps coming up behind him. Blaise appeared beside him, a goofy grin spread across her face. 

"Hey Draco," she cooed, "I'm so excited about rehearsals, aren't you?"

"No, can't say I am," Draco replied boredly. 

"Oh," Blaise answered at loss for something more intelligent to say to impress him.

They walked in silence for a few moments before a scowl set itself across Blaise's features. "What was the Weasley wench doing leaving the dungeons this morning. Don't tell me she spent the night there."

Draco looked at her smugly, but said nothing.

Blaise looked horrified. "Merlin, what was Nott thinking? Letting the weasel into his bed."

Draco laughed dryly. "She spend the night with me, Blaise. And don't call her a wench."

Blaise looked decidedly put out. "Oh yes. How could I forget about your little crush on the weasel? Romantic picnics and night time rendevouz's? You ought to be careful Draco. You might ruin your reputation." 

Draco laughed again. "Zabini, I can assure you my reputation is definitely not at stake here. I know you're not stupid enough to believe it comes with respect. People fear me. It's an artificial respect generated from their pathetic fear, which in turn gives me power. My power gives me a reputation. As long as I'm a Malfoy, my reputation is safe." 

Blaise smirked. "All I'm saying is be careful. You wouldn't want someone to accidentally let it slip to your father that you are besotted with a Gryffindor, one that just happens to be a Weasley."

With that, Blaise walked ahead. She didn't understand. It was rather amusing actually. In no shape or form did Draco have feelings for Ginny. Although he did think she was generally a nice, interesting, attractive young girl, he was in no way besotted. That was something that happened to idiots like Potter. Not him. The idea in itself was preposterous. 

When he got to the Great Hall it seemed he was the last to arrive, which meant as soon as he took his seat, McGonagal began.

"Welcome everyone," she greeted them crisply. "Although the owls I sent out did state that this was to be the first rehearsal, we will not actually be starting with the scripts today. We are going to have a discussion group."

Any student who had even considered groaning at that statement quickly quashed it as McGonagal gave them all a stern glare. 

"Now. The purpose of this exercise is to get to know eachother better. Because you will all be spending more time with people you wouldn't usually associate with, it is useful to have an idea of who they are. It will also strengthen bonds between characters if you are all more in tune with eachother."

"What a load of crap," Draco muttered. 

"Now, I will separate you into two different groups, and we can begin."

Just to really ruin his day, McGonagal placed Draco in a group with the dream team, Ginny, Longbottom, Thomas and Blaise. 

"So," Hermione piped up when they were all settled in their discussion circle, "what do we talk about?"

Ginny glared across at Malfoy. He noticed Ron was doing the same. But he was always doing that. At least Ginny had a half way decent reason. 

"Oh, I don't know," Ginny spat. "How about….men. Yes. Men. And how disgustingly arrogant, selfish, egotistical, immature, manipulative and disrespectful they are."

Draco knew this was directed straight at him and raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Woah, Gin," Ron spoke up hastily, "not all us guys are like that."

Ginny smiled weakly at her brother. "I know Ronald," she spoke softly before hardening her voice, "I should have made my comment more specific. When I said men I didn't mean all me. I meant blondie over there." She inclined her head towards Draco. 

"Don't say that about Draco," Blaise exclaimed. 

"Shutup," Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all said in unison. 

Blaise huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. 

"We all know Malay's a bastard, Gin," Harry said cheerily. "You just gotta learn to live with it."

Hermione nodded in agreement. 

"You wouldn't want me any other way, weasel," Draco said smirking. 

He got up and walked away from his groups and over to a table across from them to pour himself a glass of water. He didn't actually want a glass of water. He just knew that if he got up, Ginny would follow, pissed she hadn't got a big enough bite out of him. Draco was right. He hadn't been there five seconds when the redhead appeared beside him.

"We had a deal," he murmured. 

"Yeah, well it's not my fault you're an asshole," she replied. 

Draco sighed, trying hard not to lose his temper with the girl. He needed this deal to go ahead. 

"Listen Virginia, you knew I was an asshole coming into this. Maybe there were a few moments when we were rehearsing or when we went out where I was genuinely nice to you; buy you gotta look past that and see me for what I am. A bastard. You said it yourself," Draco said calmly. 

He glanced at Ginny. Her angry expression slowly melted away. 

"Look," she sighed turning to face him completely, "I don't think you're a complete bastard. In fact, I know you're not. Behind all that I do believe you have some good in you. Even if you don't want to admit, it's there. I've seen it."

Draco smirked. "I knew you loved me Weasley."

Ginny scowled. "That doesn't mean I like you Draco."

"Good," he replied. "You have no feelings for me, I have no feelings for you."

This time it was Ginny's turn to smirk. "I believe we'd already established that."

Draco laughed. "Just making sure, Virginia. I don't want you turning all mushy on me."

"Never going to happen," she replied.

"When Snape gives Longbottom a compliment, right?" he asked grinning. 

Ginny laughed. "Right."

Draco grinned at her. "I have an idea."

"What."

"Now would be the perfect time to start this, Ginny. We _do_ have an audience," he whispered in an amused tone. 

Ginny looked over her shoulder to see their group looking at them quizzically. She giggled. 

"So what?" she asked, "we kiss and make up?"

"Precisely. If anyone asks, it was a lover's spat," Draco replied before placing his lips softly over Ginny's.


End file.
